A Time for Every Thing and Every Thing in its Time
by silver-wing-sky
Summary: Ya, we really hate worm holes to alternate universes too... waltermis and supermartian
1. where the robinhood are we?

**Sadly, I do not own young justice…**

**If I did:**

**The show would not have been on a half year hiatus**

**Artemis and kid flash would be a cannon pairing by now**

**Kaldur would be the spy**

**Miss Martian would be less…annoying**

**And a white Martian (fingers crossed)**

**We would know more about Artemis, GA and bats little lie**

**If only…if only…**

**Enjoy the story.**

Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake

"Carefully…. CAREFULY!" this wasn't good….why the heck had something like this happened? The man in red stood back to see the six teens bolted to the wall with various methods.

The youngest boy had his arms shackled in front of him to a podium and his back chained to a wall so his hands were always in full view.

The all too familiar blond girl had her hands chained above her head by her wrists.

The largest boy had both hands and feet in reinforced chains and had an odd greenish rock suspended above his head.

The two least human members were chained in a similar fashion to the first girl and had large torches placed around them.

Finally, what sickened him the most.

A young man in a long remembered red and yellow costume who had his wrists and ankles locked in grey anti-vibration boxes bolted to the wall.

They had just fastened the boy to the wall. They had all put up one heck of a fight, but in the end an extra decade and a half of experience and knowledge of all their fighting styles had proven too much for the frightened younger heroes.

The blond was writhing and twisting in her chains. The sedative that had been applied to them all had taken various effects.

The green girl had gone down like a stone; Martians had absolutely no restiance to this particular sedative.

The young boy and the blond hadn't blinked. Both had accumulated so much immunity to such a large number of drugs the only way to sedate them was with a hard blow to the head.

The boy went down but incredibly the girl was only slowed.

Still it was enough to bind her before she recovered entirely.

The kryptonian had taken a dart of extremely diluted liquid kryptonite to the neck and had passed out within two minutes.

The atlantian had at first been given the wrong sedative, jellyfish toxin and an atlantian…ya, such a smart move. That was quickly corrected.

The speedster was the last to be caught. He had to be run down and given a shot of elephant tranquilizer. Surprisingly, it wasn't the running down that was a problem.

He naturally proved a challenge for the adult speedster but was easily enough caught. The trank however…

This kid did not like needles.

Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake

They shouldn't have had to restrain them, but the kids were just too frightened. They had attacked at just a slight provocation.

Someone had pointed a weapon, someone had said "what the…", and in their defense a group of children in spandex teleporting in the middle of the mess hall on the watch tower during dinner, looking like they had just escaped the apocalypse deserved just that reaction.

Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake!Brake

…**10 points for anyone who can tell me whose pov that was from!**

**I will be keeping track of points and whoever gets the most by the end of however many chapters I do will get to suggest a final plot twist (that may or may not be adhered to).**

**ALL REVIEWERS WILL GET COOKIES!**

**R&R**


	2. who? who!

**IM SORRRY! I didn't mean to be so late! Plz don't hate me.**

**First my computer broke, so I had to type on my laptop and put the files on a USB and transfer them to the computer**

**Second I got grounded, no music or even radio for a long time…..**

**Third I spiraled into depression and couldn't find my muse**

**Forth I couldn't find the file on my USB and had to re-find it on my messy computer**

**And finally I just go so bored of typinging I almost put this story on hiatus**

**(I hate myself for even considering that, hiatuses are the bane of all evil as we all know)**

**But I regained my will to write, spent countless hours questing though the magic land of my computer, and battled the dreaded little brother for supremacy said computer. Which resulted in my re-grounding and almost set us back to square one, but no I prevailed!**

**Any way I don't own young justice…oops I feel the depression closing in again….**

**QUICK READ AND REVIEW!**

Artemis stood there panting heavily, blood dripping into her eyes.

She still gave an occasional twist or yank trying desperately to get free.

THEY had tried repedatly to clean the gash that the OTHER batman's batarang had left on her head.

She had fought back at first, but then after the second try she sat still enough to let the OTHER speedster near her.

It sickened her; he looked so much like him…older…but, still…just like him. She hated it.

When he got close enough to touch her he was too close. He was so focused on her cut that he didn't register the kick until it connected with his skull.

He was too used to her; he hadn't expected the violence because he hadn't seen it in so long.

They were close now.

But she didn't know him, she was from another time, they had barely met.

She liked him.

HER him, not this OTHER older stranger.

That kick earned her a punch to the gut from….ugh…the OTHER her.

She knew the woman had to be… long blond hair, blue-grey eyes, the green.

It had actually been hers first, long before green arrow had taken up that costume of his.

She was just a little girl. She had worn green a lot. She was a tom-boy, you do the math.

Her first costume was green, when she worked with the shadows….she didn't like that everyone thought she was a copy cat for it, she was a green archer long before GA had ever picked up a bow.

He was good, but not as good as her. Their mentor/protégé relationship was actually more reverse than what people thought.

There was nothing she could learn from him on that account, but acting…NOT suspicious…she was a newbie and needed all the help she could get.

She and Kid Flash weren't the only ones with… these older doubles.

At first she thought they were like the crime syndicate, evil or at least violent, versions of their mentors.

But then she got a closer look.

…her heart could have stopped…

BREAK!BREAK!BREAK!BREAK!BREAK!BREAK!BREAK!BREAK!BREAK!BREAK!BREAK!BREAK!BREAK!BREAK!BREAK!BREAK!

People were missing and there were some new faces and changes.

Batman was thinner and his cowl was replaced with a black domino mask like robins but, more stream line. Was he a little shorter too, She wondered? Did batman have black hair and was it really that long? The dark night was as commanding as ever, but..so different…

The flash was a few inches taller and his costume looked like an up-dated version of KF's costume. His usual covered eyes were showing. Bright. to mention instead of the cowl he used to have a bright red head of hair was now uncovered.

Superman's costume….was not the same. No cape, boots, and jeans…. His hair was a few shades darker and his eyes lighter…just like… ok there were always a hand full of small genetic changes that set Conner and Clark apart. They were all there.

Jo'hn… was well….still green but…let's put it this way. was now an older version of some female old time sit com star. Not Martian man hunter, definitely NOT Martian man hunter.

Aquaman, ok was an older version of kaldur. She just couldn't deny it. The commanding air, the gentle eyes, and there was no fighting it. Oh man.

But what really sold it was the half Vietnamese woman maybe 15 years older than her.

Carrying a bow.

Ya….where the Robin Hood were they?

**Ok no one really gout it at first but….**

**Hey could I get any vaguer?…**

**I hope not I put so much effort into it!**

**Full 10 points for:**

**Pimu**

**Way to go!**

**As I was saying, only one got the full 10 points but I will be awarding partial points to the following:**

**For saying the flash (8 points):**

**Capencover**

**Hechu**

**Lavatiger**

**Ranger sage**

**Coconuat**

**For saying red arrow/speedy (5 points {just too awesome}):**

**BreeZ**

**Sparklingmoonlight1**

**For saying zoom (6 points):**

**NotYourBirthday**

**Stargazer128**

**And just because this was the funniest one I got:**

**5 points to Teenjusticegirl334 for saying aqualad!**

**I loved that but no it wasn't him.**


End file.
